The Warrior Returns
by G.T.O.FAN 2-16-99
Summary: Gregor comes back to the Underland after three months and is finally back to his friends and the girl he loves.
1. Chapter 1

The Warrior Returns

Gregor woke up to another day of hopelessly trying to find something to do. "I need to get back!" thought Gregor. His scars hadn't gone away even with the fish oil the underland doctors had given him. Gregor decided he had to talk to his parents about going back. So, at breakfast, he told his parents how he felt. And his father said "We know, Gregor. We can't pull you away from all your friends down there." Gregor was very surprised to hear this. He thought he'd have to explain a lot more of why he had to go back. Like, how down there, they wouldn't need money and they have a much bigger place in the palace, and how they had so many friends down there, and then there was Luxa. He missed her so much.

So, later that day, his parents said he could go back for a brief visit. He really didn't know if the currents were working in the laundry grate so he said, "I'm going to the Central Park entrance". He got a flashlight and some spare batteries and sent off for Central Park. He lifted the stone slab easily since he was much stronger after all the wars he'd been in. As he got lower into the earth, the concrete changed into granite walls. He didn't know where to go after 3 months of not being in the underland. At last, he finally reached the waterway. Luckily, there was an Regalian boat sailing below him. He tried to get their attention by saying "Hey! It's Gregor the warrior!" They recognized him immediately and picked him up. They brought him back Regalia and the city was back to it's old self.

"Wow! Luxa really got to work on the renovations!" Suddenly a voice behind him said "Yes she has" Gregor turned around to see Luxa standing there teary eyed but smiling at him. Luxa ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed you!" said Luxa. "With a hug like this I think I have an Idea!" said Gregor. Then Luxa pulled away from him blushing brightly. But, Gregor hugged her back all the same. "I guess you have missed me as much as I have missed you." Luxa said, smirking. "You have no idea." said Gregor.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

Chapter 2: Surprises

"Welcome back Gregor!" said a familiar voice from behind him. "Oh, hi Mareth."

Gregor managed to say before the soldier wrapped him in a big bear hug. "Gregor follow me. There is something we must show you." Luxa and Mareth led Gregor to a new room with what looked like more prophecies written all over.

"Oh no!" Gregor thought. "Gregor, I know what you must be thinking. But this prophecy speaks much good for you." said Mareth.

"Like how?" Gregor asked curiously. "You'll see." said Luxa. They led him to a prophecy.

The Prophecy of Souls

Hundreds have died,

But you may regain the lives of three.

My sword must be one,

At the forever living soul tree.

The number of those you gain,

Is the number of those who go ahead

On the quest to revive your best

Companions of times before.

You must look around.

The tree must be found.

If you wish to have back those you lost.

"Whoa!" thought Gregor. "Do we know where or what this tree is?" asked Gregor.

"No." said Luxa. "But I wish we did." "Anyway, how did you get your parents to let you come back here? Or did you just sneak off again?" asked Luxa, staring at Gregor.

Yes, Gregor. How did you get down here? asked Mareth who seemed just as curious as Luxa.

"I told them I needed to go back here, and that's all I needed to say before they let me go back. I really thought I'd have to explain why I needed to come back a lot more than I did." said Gregor.

"Gregor, I must leave." said Mareth and started walking away.

"Wait, Mareth. Can you get a note to my family saying on staying overnight?

"Of course, Gregor. I will tell Vikus to leave a note in the laundry room."

"Thanks Mareth." said Gregor.

"Where will you be staying Gregor?" asked Luxa. "You know you are always welcome to stay with me and Hazard."

"That would be great. Thanks Luxa." Gregor said hugging her.

"Gregor, they've already been on the search for my spouse and I have turned all of them down waiting for you to return. And, Gregor I would love for you to be my spouse. I know that the council will protest but when I turn sixteen it will be my decision. So, will you be my spouse?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This wasn't as shocking to Gregor as it should have been. Luxa was still staring at him nervously.

"You know I'd never be happy with anyone else." Gregor answered. Luxa smiled.

"I know. I just wanted to hear it from you." Luxa said. "Luxa, do you know where Ripred is?"

"Yes, he's probably stuffing his face with shrimp and cream sauce in the dining hall." Said luxa. Gregor laughed.

"Will you lead me to him?" "Of course, spouse." Luxa said, laughing

"Then lead me to him, oh so beautiful queen." Gregor said, smirking. "All right."

Luxa lead Gregor to the dining hall where they found Ripred, as predicted, eating a bowl of shrimp with sauce.

"Hey Ripred." Said Gregor.

"Is that who I think it is? Is our little warrior back.?"

"Yes, yes he is, Ripred." Said Luxa.

"Well, whats new? I smelt love as soon as you two came in hear." Gregor and Luxa looked at each other blushing.

"Well, are you going to answer me? What's new between the two of you?"

"Well… Gregor agreed to be my spouse that's all…" Said Luxa.

"Don't be telling your cousin that!" Other than that congratulations."

"Oh that reminds me. How's Howard?" Gregor asked. "He's head doctor."

"Has he bonded with Nike yet?" Gregor asked. "No, their bonding is tomorrow night. He would probably like to ask you how it was, though. I'll lead you to him." "Okay." Said Gregor.

When they got to the hospital, Howards face lit up when he saw Gregor.

"Overlander! You've returned!" "Yes I have."

"I wanted to ask you how bonding with Ares was because I'm very nervous."

"It'll be okay, there's nothing to worry about." Said Gregor.

"Thank you, I've been worrying a lot."

"You'll do great." exclaimed Gregor.

"Gregor, It's very late, we should get going to my suite." Luxa whispered.

"Hazard will be waiting." Okay. said Gregor.

Luxa led Gregor to her suite and Hazard was waiting for them.

"Gregor? You are back?" Hazard asked. "Yes Hazard, I am back. How are you?" "Great. Even better now that you're here."

"Gregor, would you like to tell him the news?" Luxa asked. "What news?" Hazard asked curiously. "Well, Hazard, I'm Luxa's spouse and well, you know where I'm getting." Your going to marry Luxa!?" Hazard said excitedly. "Eventually." Said Luxa.

"Well, we should be getting some rest." Luxa said. "Hazard, you sleep in the bed. Gregor and need to talk."

They walked to the main area of Luxa's suite. "What did you want to talk about, Luxa?" "About the quest, we must leave soon." "Probably the day after tomorrow, since we can't miss Howard's bonding with Nike."

Now, I think we should be getting rest." "Right." Said Gregor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**When Gregor woke the next morning, Luxa was still asleep on the floor next to him. Hazard was also asleep in the bed. Gregor walked back to Luxa to wake her. **_

"_**Luxa, Luxa. Wake up" "Oh. Good morning Gregor. How long have you been awake.?" Luxa said sleepily. "Only about ten minutes." Said Gregor. **_

"_**Well, I suppose we should be going to eat, Gregor. **_

"_**Yeah, I'm really hungry." Said Gregor. "And Luxa. How are we going to tell everyone you've chosen me as your spouse?"**_

"_**Telling everyone is easy. Getting them to agree will be the hard part." Said Luxa.**_

"_**When should we tell Vikus?" **_

"_**Tell me what?" Said a voice from the door. "I was just coming to wake you two. So, what is this you were going to tell me?"**_

"_**Better get it over with now." Said Gregor.**_

"_**Okay, Vikus, I have chosen Gregor as my spouse."**_

"_**Well, this is surprising. How long have you two been feeling this way?" Asked Vikus**_

"_**I do not know Vikus, all I know is that it happened. And I am staying adamant to my decision. I would simply not be happy with anyone else." Said Luxa as she turned to Gregor. **_

"_**And, Vikus, neither would I. You can be assured of that."**_

"_**And how do you two plan to break this to the council, and your parents, Gregor?"**_

"_**My parents would probably be excited, but not the council, or Howard." **_

"_**I do not care what the council says or does. It will not stop me from being with Gregor. I want to be with someone I love and who truly loves me back. Not someone who just wants to be king, Vikus." **_

"_**I see." Said Vikus.**_

"_**Well, lets go to breakfast." Said Vikus. **_

_**Gregor had a huge breakfast. All who were at the meal were him, Luxa, who of course, now that almost everyone knew how they felt about each other, sat beside him, and Vikus, Aurora, and Ripred were also there.**_

"_**Vikus, did you here about the two love-birds over there?" "Do not harass them, Ripred." Aurora said coldly. "What? I can't have a little fun?"**_

"_**And, Gregor, you know we have to see if you can still echolocate and control your rager side. Right?"**_

"_**Right." Gregor answered.**_

"_**Good. Meet me in the cave at luncheon."**_

"_**See you then." Said Gregor walking away with Luxa.**_


End file.
